VirtNet
The Virtual Network is a social network in #OnlineStar and a major part of the series. It's commonly called VirtNet. Known VirtNet Staff *Hirota Arata *Ahane Akane *Several nameless characters seen in the background. Freatures Multiple Accounts It's not allowed to have multiple VirtNet accounts without notificating the VirtNet. In order to log in, the VirtNet account has to be linked to the ID of the person who wishes to join the network. However, creating allowed multiple accounts is possible by asking for an account. Usually, the account is permitted as long as the user who asked didn't violate the terms of the website yet. However, inactive accounts who didn't post anything are deleted after six weeks if they don't inform the VirtNet before. Those accounts are added a so-called Sub-Account note (Usually called 'Sub-Acc-Tag'). Messages The most-used freature of the VirtNet are the messages, all users can use. There are two types of messages; e-mail like messages and instant messages. In order to use instant messages, both users need to add each other as contact. In this case, the contact can be renamed too, changing the username (for example Sakaki_Mai_1226) to the real name or a nickname (for example Sakaki Mai or Mai-chan). The VirtNet mails can be organized through filters, either self-made filters or word filters that filter certain words (i.e. every mail in which the word 'homework' appears ends up in the folder 'school'). The filter can be improved by using programming languages. Blog Althrough the blog freature is almost the same as the SNS, it's often counted apart. Users are able to esign their blog freely (either through editors or through HTML, CSS and Java Script) and post things. The blog is linked to their VirtNet account which can be found on the blog itself and in the link. Most people use sub-tag-accounts for their blogs if they are about a certain topic (for example Lilylight's idol blog). The way, the blog system works, is inspired by tumblr and general blogs. SNS Another important freature of the VirtNet is the Social Network System, SNS for short. The system allows users to post short messages of about 200 chars (links count as ten chars if not leading to a VirtNet page; VirtNet links don't affect the number of chars. One post can only include 5 links at maximum.) and images. If someone wishes to share something longer, either a screenshot of the longer text or a blog post is recommended. Videos VirtNet also hosts videos. They can be uploaded and require a title. Each video has a unique name given by VirtNet (usually a combination of random chars) and can be given a short description as well. However, more commonly, videos are added to blog posts instead as the description only alows 150 chars which usually are the links to the blog posts. Mascot VirtNet's mascot changes every year, btu sometimes, it stays for more than one year. Everyone can submit a mascot when the time has come, including character, appearance and other notes. A comitee in the VirtNet company decides who wins. From time to time, they approach famous bloggers or similar too, as shown in episode 07 in which Kira Star is elected as 'mascot'. The term 'mascot' isn't fitting very much anymore as humans do the work too, but it's used either way. Prior Kira, the VirtNet mascot was Connecti. VirtReality Virtual Reality, also called VR or VirtReality, is a new freature of the VirtNet that is introduced in Episode 07 of #OnlineStar which is currently developted, and later on released. It's supposed to connect VR with social media and is considered as next level of technology. It was first announced in 2115 but forgotten by the public as mentioned by the chief developer Hirota Arata. It's never shown how exactly one can access VirtReality, but as Sakaki Mai describes VirtReality to be a similar experience to using the #OnlineStar System, it's likely that accessing the VR is similar to using the program. There are different possibilities to use VirtReality. First of all, official and public chat rooms which actually is a huge world map. One can walk around on this map, and talk to other users. The appearance of the world map changes, depending onto the area of the map. One can switch areas by using teleportation points. Several other, smaller public rooms exist too that may be created and hosted by users on their own too. Another possibility are location-focused points. Those can only be used by attending a certain location. Private events can be kept private like this. Another possibilitiy is limited to the #OnlineStar System, as the system is able to access every chat room opened to public, even location-focused ones. The avatar creation is noted to be leaving all possibilities open, but the more detail one wants, the more complicated the creation is. History VirtNet first went online in 2090. The original, sole developer has been using the psydonym "SO" ever since, and nowadays is the president as well as CEO of the company. The website grew bigger and so the question of the founder's identity. VirtNet was officially taken over by TBA, but it was common knowledge that the actual leadership never changed. Eventually, this facade was dropped when VirtNet had become international standard, and is widely accepted by now. Public figures are relatively few for several reason and press conferences and similar events are commonly hold by hight ranked employees of which Hirota Arata is a known person. Nowdays, VirtNet is believed to be the most influencial power in the world; possibly being able to influence political elections and having enough money to theoretically pay the debts of countries. VirtNet was often critized for not being very transparent, but the company has kept close ties to the Japanese government and the United Nations in order to be able to remain on their current way of working. Officially, the majority of VirtNet employee names is kept semi-confidental due to the possible danger it includes as VirtNet also opperates as financial management programme. Critics believe that the family of high ranking officers are constant targets of abduction. Their headquaters in Tokyo, Japan have a high security programme running 24/7. It can be assumed that it's the same in other countries. Trivia *VirtNet is generally known for 'fooling around' in announements and press conferences. **Sakaki Rara mentions that there are rumors that there is a special assignment to plan press conferences in that way. **They also tend to announce things year before and re-announce them shortly before the release date only. **Another press conference tradition is a letter from 'SO', the president and inventor of VirtNet whose identity is unknown. Category:User:Millyna Category:Terms